


Clockwork

by Usagidesu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Slow Build, grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagidesu/pseuds/Usagidesu
Summary: A professional fencer, Kim Mihee had just finished a fencing tournament in London and was on her way to her hotel. She gets stopped by a melody and meets a strange man who fixes the pocket watch that her mother had gifted her when she was born. What happens when she suddenly finds herself in the past?





	1. The 5 "W"s

“The winner of this match of this match is Kim Mihee!” The girl pulled off her headgear, her glamorous wavy ink black hair coming off her bun and swayed back to her hip. She cheered happily along with her audience and she looked around happily. Her right thigh was aching but the overwhelming happiness that filled her heart was greater. 

* * *

_“I watched the match, honey! You were amazing!”_ The fencer smiled happily as she walked down the street with the phone in ear. She had called her mother after showering and changing to a more comfortable clothing that wouldn't hinder her right prosthetic leg. She was wearing a white flowy shirt and a black pencil skirt that had a black veil over it. Her prosthetic leg was handcrafted by her mother and beautiful. The material was black metal with a bird cage theme, basically, it was string of metals put together. They were five separate pieces, the thigh, knee, shin/calf, ankle and foot. The knee and ankle helped the leg fold and flex. The metal was bendes to flowery shaped and Mihee loved it. The size was slightly bigger but that was because Mihee’s mother had added a black cushion where Mihee’s amputated would fit. Even with that, Mihee's parents had gotten Mihee a cane, which sheathes a sword inside.  
_“Oh your dad asks how's London?”_ Mihee noticed a whispering melody and turned to see a small stall in the corner of the street. A man with a weird top hat and black gown sat there. The asian girl tilted her head and walked to the stall to look what the man was selling.  
“London is great, mom. Very expensive though, so many things I want to buy but I am very scared that I might use up all the money,” she said and noticed the man was selling pocket watches.  
_“Don't worry about the money, your dad and I will deal with that just know ‘what is a must-,”_ “never make a fuss,” Mihee finished laughing together with her mother as she scanned at the collections of clocks. All clocks had their door open and ticking but Mihee found none to be as beautiful at the clock her mother had given her. Her mother loved the pocket watch so much even when it was broken. She treasured the clock and had given it to Mihee when she was born. Mihee tried to look for someone who could fix it but no one could.  
_“Aiki, I need help over here,”_ Mihee heard her father's voice that seemed to come from a distance. Then some rustlings could be heard. Mihee took out the watch out of her tote bag.  
_“Seung-ui! Earl, Duke and Lea don't need a bath today!”_ Aiki growled before sighing in defeat. Her father probably just shrugged her mother's comment off.  
_“I have to go, Honey. Your dad is asking for the impossible,”_ Mihee laughed and bid good night to her mother as she opened the locket watch. The design of the door was some kind of insignia and while the inside, there was a clock and in the middle of it she could see the clockwork and music roll unmoving.  
“Is that broken, dearie?” She heard the man ask. His top hat was hide most of his face but Mihee didn't pay any mind to that. The world was full of weird and funny people anyway. Mihee explained, “Yes, I tried looking for someone who could fix it but no one could. I wish I could fix it.”  
“I could fix it, dearie,” he said as he held out a hand. Mihee doubted the man but like her father would say, “It never hurts to try.”  
She gave the clock to the man and he got to work. The asian girl decided to check out at other clocks until she heard another melody start working. Surprised she turned to look at the once broken clock. The man closed the clock and handed it back at to the owner.  
“How did you fix it?! I thought it was broken for good!”  
“Heehee. Not at all, dearie. A little twinking here and there and the clock ticks.”  
Mihee giggled at the man's logic and nodded. She found the clock charming in its own way and treasured it just as much as her mother did.  
“How much is it?”  
“I have no use for the Queen’s gold. Just take it, dearie,” Mihee tilted her head in confusion but nodded. Never deny a good offer and she didn't like using money anyway. She nodded her thanks as she took the watch and walked away. Never did she notice the man grin so wide, “I am sure you will make everything so interesting.”

* * *

It started raining and Mihee was being followed, maybe she should have taken a cab but she was so sure that she would get to her hotel soon, or so she thought. She couldn't find her way to her hotel and someone was following right behind her. Mihee was confident that she could beat the crap out of the follower but she wasn't fond of harming people who was weaker than her so she settled by running as fast she could and she was fast. She just didn't know where she was going and the paths she was taking was getting darker and darker. She quickly turned a corner and saw two red people, a dark figure and short one (he was still taller than Mihee). A red stabbing a chainsaw right through the other red woman who was crying in front of the short man. He was slightly shorter than the red woman.  
Mihee watched as film records were pulling out of the woman she could only watch, long forgetting that she had a follower. The asian girl had no idea how to react at what was happening in front of her but one thing was clear. The woman, who was only surviving relative of the man in blue was being killed because the red man didn't find the red woman desirable. Just how sick was this red man?! Mihee unsheathed her cane to rapier and ran to stab the man.  
Mihee was incredibly pissed that she totally ignored the surprised looks of everyone. She was not going to have someone kill others just because they aren't up to their standards. Her father had drilled into her head that life itself should not be toyed with and this man had just done so. The red man quickly jumped high and away that Mihee was so tempted to follow him if it wasn't for the dark man that follow right in. Mihee quickly took her prosthetic foot and threw it as hard as she could at the red man. She was so frustrated so angry that tears were running down with the rain.  
She turned to look at the dead red woman. A real dead person, her day had turned into shit. She sheathed her rapier as she needed help to walk now that she lost her foot. She clumsily headed to the dead body of the woman as she slumped down. The male in front of her payed no attention to her.  
It was quiet for a while and Mihee was was thinking. She really was lost. Now that she calmed down a slightly bit, she noticed the clothes the red woman was wearing and also the man in front of her. They were the old western style clothes. Were this people actors that were attacked by a maniac? She would later worry about it because right now she knew what she wanted to do. She gently took the red woman's hand and opened her mouth, “My mother once told me.”  
The man in front looked at her in surprise for a second before neutralizing his expression and to hear her out.  
“That the world that ‘God’ created was cruel because it was a world that if anything that happens, it happens for a reason. She never understood why ‘God’ was a divine goodness when he created such a terrible world,” Mihee massaged the dead hand in hopes that maybe, this way her words were being heard.  
“I think that God was once human and like any other person, he must have had a terrible life but a beautiful one as well,” she laid the dead hand on the dead stomach and breathed in.  
“I hope that I can see you when I am dead... I’d like to personally meet you,” Mihee struggled to stand together with the man. They turned to look at the dark haired man, who looked like a butler, about to bring the chainsaw down to the red man but Mihee... she didn't think she could handle another person being cut down that her head had gone back and her vision dark. The only thing in her mind was, who were this people? Why was this happening today? What caused this to happen? When did everything start? Just where is this place?


	2. Ice Breaker

She blinked her eyes open. She was in a daze as she remembered what had happened. Was it a dream?  
Mihee wasn't sure so decided to look around. She weakly sat up and saw that she was in a room. Somehow she felt more weak than usual, almost as if she lacked energy. A room that looked exactly like the room she was going to stay after the tournament. Maybe it was a dream after all, she was so tired that she passed out or something. She noticed her prosthetic foot sitting on the corner of the bed together with her cane. She quickly attached it to her rest of the prosthetic leg and grabbed her cane to walk over the window that should show her the marvelous garden the hotel had care for and it was there. It was dream.  
Mihee sighed in content as she looked around for her suitcase only for it to be missing. The young lady slowly started panicking as she walked around the room to look for it. She opened the closet to be greeted by old western dresses. She opened drawers and there were hair brushes and other things that Mihee was not interested to look at.  
She quickly looked around and saw her dark grey tote bag. She was glad that she had packed three sets of clothes along with her fencing equipment and other personal uses. The asian girl took out her phone but it was nowhere to be found. Deciding to do her morning routine, she quickly snatched the bag off the floor and clumsily ran to the bathroom. She washed her face clean, brushed her teeth, lotioned up and sunscreened her face and fixed her make up which was very light.  
Then she quickly changed her clothes which was a dark burgundy chiffon skirt, black sleeves top, light brown cardigan and a left black boot. After changing she ran out of her room to look for her suitcase because dammit, her stuff was not going anywhere without her. She skipped the steps down the stairs while braiding her long hair and noticed the lack of people in the lobby. No staff members at all.  
“What the hell?” she whispered and heard some noise coming from the restaurant... or what was supposed to be a restaurant but it was large dining room.  
“Huh?” What was going on?  
She then heard more noise from where the kitchen area was so she walked straight in and saw two blondies and a red haired girl making something... something so horrify that made the asian yell terrified.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!”  
The three turned around to looked at the woman, clearly surprised.  
“Oh the lady is finally awake!” Cheered the one who dresses like a gardener.  
“Yes she is!” Cheered the maid.  
“Aye, lady want to try the cake? It is for our young master,” Mihee paled. Did they actually think that thing was actually edible? It was horrifying to even look at! One could clearly see it was a monstrosity.  
“No, nadie is feeding anyone ese pedaso de mierda,” Mihee growled as she grabbed the cake and threw it to the trash not caring that the three was looking at her shocked and confusion. Mihee wasn't even aware that she was speaking Spanish out of frustration.  
“I am making the cake together with you,” she said and started to snapped out instructions and truthfully, it was extremely tiring. Everyone here was too impatient, too strong and too inexperienced. Just why did the hotel hire such people. Fortunately, the cake was beautifully done (as beautifully it could be handled) and the three staff members were so happy that they ran off with it.  
Mihee slumped on a stool, all her energy to look for the suitcase had gone to waste just so she could a life.  
“ちくしょう...” she sighed out as she dropped her head on the table.  
“そっか。 あなたは日本語を話しますね。” Mihee straightened right up and turned to look at an old man with a very gorgeous posture.  
“Oh, no I can't really speak it but I understand it,” she explained.  
“Ho ho ho,” the gentleman sat next to Mihee with two cups of tea in hand.  
“I am Tanaka,” as he set one cup in front of Mihee. The lady looked rather skeptical at the old man but had found comfort on the tea since it was Japanese green tea. It was normal for Mihee's family to drink green tea like water.  
“Oh, nice to meet you Mister Tanaka, I am Mihee...”  
Mihee wasn't sure if she should even tell Tanaka her name but the old butler didn't seem like he had ill intentions when he approached her. Actually, she found some kind of comfort from him. Maybe it was because he was Japanese or maybe it was something else. Then the asian girl noticed the old man looked at the girl, as if trying to recognize the girl who was drinking the tea he prepared.  
“You have been sleeping for 2 weeks,” Mihee choked.  
“You remind me of someone...” he said.  
“Huh,” she answered unintelligibly as she set down the tea cup.  
“Aiki?”  
Mihee was coughing so hard while trying to get the words out, “You know my mother?”  
The butler suddenly deflated into a very cute old man. Mihee gasped in surprise and watched the old man run out of the kitchen. Mihee stood to follow him but just gave up.  
“Que putas esta pasando...” Mihee whispered to herself as she slumped on her seat again. She had been sleeping for two weeks? No wonder she felt so weak when she woke up. She needed answers...  
Soon after, the man she had seen... the dark man, beautiful and dangerous came into the kitchen.  
“Milady, I wasn't aware you were in the kitchen,” Mihee almost groaned. She couldn't get used to the milady things or the costumes these people seemed to be wearing 24/7.

She came from a multi-cultural family. Her mother was a Japanese woman born in Honduras but lived in Guatemala while her father was a Korean born in New York and lived there. Even though they were asians living in foreign countries, her mother had grown up in a tight Japanese culture so some of that had influenced the family... but still she didn't like titles and was not used to the clothes these people were wearing.  
“You know, I don't like the ‘Milady’ thingies. You and I stand in equal floor so better call me Mihee,” the asian girl almost snapped. She was being as nice as possible to a stranger because he wasn't harming her in anyway.

Her mother's favorite rule was the golden rule, “Treat others how you want to be treated” and Mihee dutifully followed her example. The man seemed unsurprised but seemed to be thinking as he took out a box and opened it muttering something to himself and tasting whatever thing was inside it. Mihee patiently (even though it was running thin) waited for his answer. She attempted to calm her nerves by drinking the tea Tanaka had prepared for her.  
“Well then Lady Mihee,” he said teasingly and the said girl was tempted to send the tea cup flying but she couldn't do that. He was being respectful (even if he was teasing) and she had to respect that (she didn't know how to tease him back...).  
“I am Sebastian Michaelis at your service,” he said and turned to Mihee with a piece of cake in plate.  
“I am sure you have lots of questions-” “-dam right I have lots of questions. What year is it. Where am I because I am sure I am in the hotel I checked in. What the fuck is with your costumes? Aren't you suffocating in that?”  
The man was annoyed at being interrogated and Mihee quickly apologized feeling guilty for angering the man. Sebastian sighed, “It is 1888 and I have no idea what you mean by hotel. This is the Phantomhive manor.”  
“Que putas?” Mihee cussed disbelievingly. 1888?  
“Que pajas...” Mihee wanted to wake up this terrible dream but the asian girl knew that everything made sense. The missing suitcase, the lack of taxis, people wearing this clothes and the slight change of the buildings yesterday. She also shouldn't forget the oven that she was so not familiar with.  
“Just when did everything start to change?” Mihee groaned out and took out the pocket watch opened it, a habit she did when she was running out of answers. That's when she noticed something strange.  
“Huh?” Mihee stared at the clock, “why is it going counterclockwise?” She asked to no one but to herself.  
“Lady Mihee,” the asian girl looked up and saw Sebastian’s eyes wide and if he found something so amazing.  
“Where did you get that clock?”  
“It is passed down to the daughters my mother's family line, so I received it from my mother,” she said as she dismissed the cause for the clock being broken again and settled on examining the man. He was impossibly beautiful. Mihee was sure that she never met anyone so beautiful and really she thought that Sebastian had plastic surgery. He must have had the surgery... did the 1800s have plastic surgeries?  
Sebastian stayed silent and placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully before he grabbed her arm and started to pull on her. Mihee grabbed onto her cane in panic at being suddenly manhandled and followed the man as properly her prosthetic leg let her.  
Then they were at the lobby, no, the dancing hall?  
“Marchioness Midford, Young Master,” he announced and everyone had their attention on the butler.  
“We have found Lady Sapphire,” he said with a smile that Mihee swore it was fake one and placed the girl in front of her and grabbed her clock.  
“I have no idea what you are talking about! Give that back!” She finally snapped and tried to take the watch back but the butler only pulled it away with ease.  
“Is that the real one...” Marchioness Midford scowled at Mihee who was confused at what was happening but that was it. She glared right back at the woman.

"I am sure it not double," Sebastian answered smoothly, "Lady Mihee is a true candidate."

The poor Korean girl looked back and forth to the scowling woman and the butler behind her. She was not understanding anything. She then took a glance at the man in blue whose face was in complete shock and disbelieving.   
“Candidate? What the fuck is going on? If no one is telling me, then I am fucking leaving!” Mihee snarled and slapped Sebastian’s hand away from her shoulder before making her way to the door. She had enough of the rude politeness and of being the only one who didn't understand, the only one out of the circle. Choose if you are going to be polite or rude!! CHOOSE ONE!  
Mihee stomped her way out of the manor as they call it. The three staff members tried to stop her but Mihee was going to have none of it. She stepped out and made her way somewhere, anywhere that had proof that she was in a dream. Just as she was about to pass the gates, a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. The asian girl was about slap the shit out the person who touched her but just when she raised her hand, her whole body froze.  
The person who had grabbed her... was the man in blue... he wore an eyepatch and Mihee wasn't sure if he was wearing it the first time they met or when she glanced at him for a second but what had stopped her from slapping him was his beautiful yet terrifying dark blue eye. He was frowning, as if he was disappointed at her and Mihee didn't understand why this person was disappointed and why she was in the receiving end. Why was she receiving such a look from a stranger?

But there was something else about that eye... that reminded her of her father. He looked at her mother, Aiki, just like that whenever the mother was feeling down or lost. It was like... he understood what Aiki was feeling when the mother herself didn't know what she was feeling.   
Tears welled up... tears of frustration, confusion and being lost was just so much for one day... So, she slowly brought her hand down, she was already tired of everything, and clutched onto the man's clothes as if he was only thing that could keep her up.  
The man's eyes softened and had wrapped her in a black coat, “It is snowing.”  
Something about those words made her tears just run down. She was feeling so much she didn't know what she was exactly feeling but the man's eye told her because his eye was so hollow.  
“Yes, it is,” she responded.  
“You'll catch a cold if you don't come in,” he said later as he gently took her hand.  
“Can I?” she gave a silent hiccup and let the man guide her back to the hotel... manor.  
“I am Ciel Phantomhive. May I have your name?” Ciel spoke as softly they reached the stairs. The asian girl was making an effort to stop crying and her hiccups but one escaped her lips when she opened her mouth to answer. Her cheeks grew red, matching her red nose, in embarrassment, “Mihee Kim...”


	3. Lady Sapphire

Mihee never left the dark room that was provided to her. She just listlessly sat on the bed, looking out through the window that framed a part of the once marvelous garden which was covered in snow. It was something her mother would do from time to time and Mihee would sit with her but even then Mihee had no idea what her mother was looking at.  
Ciel was attending to what seemed like guests and reassured her that he would come back and tell her everything she needed to know. Mihee sighed and glanced at the pocket watch in hand. The insignia in front was carved beautifully. Her fingertips followed the pattern as she tilted her head. Her mother's name was mentioned by Tanaka. How was her mother related this?  
“I hope I am not intruding,” her head snapped to the sudden voice. Ciel was standing by the door looking tired the lights in the hallway was on. Mihee shook her head and gave her attention back to the window. She heard footsteps and then it stopped right behind her. The bed bounced a bit, Mihee could see from the reflection of the window that Ciel had sat on the edge of the bed, his back facing hers. She watched his back from the window.  
“Lady Sapphire is a title that my father gave to the owner of your pocket watch. It was a gift to a lover and a promise,” Mihee silently listened. She could do nothing else after all. She needed answers.  
“Her home was raided days before their wedding. Her parents dead and she was nowhere to be seen. A letter was left behind by her, promising to come back in anyway she could. Father couldn't wait long since he needed an heir but he was okay with the thought that one day, one of his descendants might unite with one of hers so he set the task of finding Lady Sapphire,” he breathed.  
“Her name?” She asked void with all emotion.  
“Her surname is unknown but father said her name was Aiki,” Mihee sighed once again. Her mother's name again, she was confused. Her mother was a person in the 2017 and here right now was 1888! Or maybe this people were paid to play a prank on her but for what reason?   
“I have business to attend tomorrow,” he said as he stood to leave but Mihee spoke quickly, “May I follow?”   
There was a moment of tense silence. She heard some shifting of clothes, “Why?”   
Why? She wanted to see London because that way she can accept reality and this is actually happening but there was some other reason. A reason she needed time to think about.   
“I will answer when I know the answer,” she said, not ashamed of not knowing something why she wanted something.   
“Very well,” was the last thing she heard before the door closed and her room was dark with only the moonlight to illuminate the room. She never stopped looking at the window. What was she exactly looking at? Ah... now she understood what her mother was looking at.

* * *

Sebastian had washed her clothes but her clothes were not for winter, so the butler had prepared her a cloak which was thick and covered her entire body. It was kind of heavy and it was harder to move making her slow down a lot more when she already had a prosthetic leg to worry about. Because she couldn't feel through her prosthetic leg, she didn't know if she was stepping on the coat or not so she was extra cautious. Of course that didn't help and she would almost trip as she walked to the car... riage.   
There was a fucking carriage in front of the entrance. What the actual fuck!  
She turned to look at the dark blue haired man behind her disbelievingly, “Carriage?”   
The man looked puzzled and annoyed, “Have you never seen a carriage before?”   
Equally annoyed she hissed, “Are you sure you don't have cars?”   
Both the butler and master looked at her questioning her what the hell she was talking about. Mihee held back a growl, she was to put the stupid heavy coat as if she was part of them and now a carriage? But Ciel was not at fault, Mihee reminded herself. She shouldn't take out frustration on people who didn't deserve her fury, they probably didn't even know she came from the future.  
“I am sorry, never mind,” she said guilty as she moved away from both men before turning to step into the cage. Sebastian was quick to her side and help her up into the carriage but she refused his help and soon the men followed inside. Ciel sat beside her and Sebastian in the middle of the seat. The young master tapped on the ceiling with his own cane and the carriage began to move.   
Five minutes after they passed the gates, Mihee sat close to the corner. After making sure both men were not doing anything, she looked out the window and noticed that there was nothing but trees. Something that wasn't around the hotel. That was the first difference. The asian girl took her pocket watch out and clicked it open then close. She repeated the action before she noticed remembered that the music box inside the close was working.   
“Stop doing that,” Ciel snapped just as she clicked it open.   
“I am sorry,” she apologized again as she examined her clock. She watched the music roll work and the seconds ticking backwards. The music was beautiful piece, one that could be played and danced at a gala.   
As she watched the seconds tick, Lady Sapphire snapped the watch shut and tightly tugged on Ciel’s sleeve.  
“What is it?” He asked, Mihee could hear his annoyance through his voice but she just... “I an sorry... I just feel... Sick...”  
“... What?”  
At that Mihee started to hurl but never emptying her stomach still the young master and butler were panicking either way. The master barking out to stop the carriage and the butler quickly changing seats with her so she could lay down. If Mihee could, she wanted to laugh at their reactions because they were priceless... just like when her own mother panicked when Mihee had fainted because of low blood pressure... her eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Everything was different, everyone was wearing old western clothes that she couldn't say it was a joke anymore. She really was in the past, she couldn't call home, she couldn't see her parents, this was reality now. She still didn't understand how it became like this.   
“Are you well enough to walk?” Ciel ask as he stood beside her. Mihee didn't know what to say because there was nothing to say. Her world seemed to have crumbled down in front of her. Reality was harsh... ‘God’ was evil.   
“I am well,” she said as her hand trembled as she tightened her hands around her cane. Her prosthetic leg, cane and watch was the only thing she had from her parents...  
Ciel watched Mihee, he knew a lie when he heard it, she just lied as if she was breathing. The young master didn't mind it. If she didn't want to say then she didn't have to, as long as it didn't burden his work.   
“Very well, let's go,” he started walking and the asian girl did her best to keep his pace and walk beside him. Just to spite her, Ciel walked slightly faster and the girl followed with great difficulty because, the master could only guess, of the snow and the coat. He couldn't help but smirk at how she diligently was trying to keep up with him while not realizing he was testing him. His fun soon had to die down, he was out for work anyway.   
“Feh, and the glory of catching Jack the Ripper was stolen from us by that little brat...” Mihee heard loud and clear.   
“Well, that's some obvious hate,” Mihee muttered and Ciel snickered a bit, “Sorry to be such a brat.”   
Mihee blinked several times before she snapped her head to Ciel, her eyes screaming, “He was talking about you?!”  
The young master didn't respond but settled with a smirk.   
“Earl Phantomhive?!”   
“Hey you! How the hell did you get in here?!” A man started scolding and Mihee didn't like his attitude. Who does he think he is to scold someone else? She was about step up but felt a hand settle on her shoulder. Her head quickly turned to look behind her and saw Sebastian not meeting her eyes but what was in front of them. She decided that it meant that Ciel would handle it and pushed the butler’s hand off her shoulder and walked a bit around the area.   
“Lord Phantomhive... why are you here?” The one who looked like the angry old man's subordinate gave a confused glimpse at his superior.  
Ciel snorts as he sneaked the reports out of the old man's subordinates’ hand, “Heh, isn't it obvious?”   
He clearly was doing it on purpose, annoying the old man, Mihee thinks and actually she was having fun watching the old guy turning red.   
“I am here to clean up the mess made by an old pathetic hunting dog,” Mihee cringe at the insult. Ciel was harsh and he totally made it clear that he didn't like the other. Mihee could guess that Ciel was being extra mean because the angry man had called him a brat... The asian girl didn't want to be the receiving end to that so she kept it in mind.   
Ciel looked through the report he stole and passed some to Sebastian, “hmm, is that so...”   
Mihee moved behind Ciel and peek from his shoulder to look at the papers but never tried to hold onto him as she balanced herself. Ugh, people and their cursive letter. Ciel noticed and couldn't help but give a small smile. The girl was being ridiculous all right.  
“A crime targeted only at people who have returned to England from India. I see the victims are not dead,” Ciel summarized announcing that he had acquired the information he needed arrogantly.  
The old man snapped, the veins starting to show as his face turned bright red. Mihee stepped behind the young master and reached out to grab his sleeve.   
“Don't just-!!” “If it was just a highwayman I wouldn't get involved; however, I won't sit by and watch the royal family be insulted,” Ciel quickly interrupted as he pocketed out a letter and flaunted it to the old man.   
The old man gave a heated glare at young master who gave winning smile. God, Mihee liked how Ciel didn't back down. He was what her mother liked to see, he treated others how they treated him. Maybe she could get along with Ciel... now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen the young master someone his age except for that blond girl yesterday.  
“Lady Mihee, let's make our way,” Mihee nodded, not really paying attention so she had no idea who addressed her until she stopped and turn her head to put her attention on the two rude older men.   
The angry old man was explaining the other about the Phantomhive family... the dark secrets of the Queen... Aristocrat of Evil.   
She quickly walked away from the conversation. The asian girl felt like if she was going to learn anything about Ciel, then she would study him. If she had questions for him, she would ask him. It was his choice to answer or not and she was not going to force him.   
She hastened her pace to match Ciel and Sebastian. They seemed to be walking with a specific place in mind.  
“Ciel,” she could out and the man immediately froze. Oh maybe he didn't like that?   
“Sorry... um... L-Lord Phanto-” “You trying to sound polite gives me the chills,” he interrupted and it was Mihee's turn to freeze.   
“Excuse me?” she asked breathlessly annoyed.  
“I wish not to waste my breath,” the young master started to walk again. What the actual fuck? She didn't bother going after him because she was trying to process what just had happened. He didn't say it in an annoyed tone or dismissively. It sounded more like a teasing one. She saw the earl’s ear tips turn slightly and just the sight of that made her smile. She quickly, not caring if she actually fell, skipped next to the young man.   
“No worries young earl,” she faked a reassuring voice, “You won't need to waste your breath, but it was hard for me to believe that you wanted your name to be called out by me.”   
The Earl immediately snapped his head to her, “What are you saying?!”  
Mihee giggled, “No need to be so flustered, Ciel. We will be the greatest friends!”  
The young master paused for a second and watched the asian girl clumsily walked through the snow. Sebastian right behind the dark blue haired man.   
“She just said friend,” Ciel said to no one in particular.   
“Indeed she did,” the butler said with a hint of amusement. “I believe she has not grasped the meaning of the title she holds. Should I start teaching her?”  
Ciel nodded and started to move again but didn't make an effort to catch up with Mihee. He just followed from the distance... a distance that seemed to match the current relationship he had with the asian girl which was pretty long. He basically knew nothing about her but her name and vice versa. This fact... he didn't like and wanted to change. Would Mihee tell her story? Would he tell his?  
The Asian girl stopped in her tracks and turned to the walking british nobleman. She waved her hand in hopes to make him speed up because she didn't know the way.   
“Let her be,” Ciel finally voiced out.


	4. Goodbye to Heart

“Miss Mihee,” the girl annoyed turned to face the gardener, Finnian. 

“What is it Finnian,” she demanded as she closed her book. She really had no patience at the moment. Ciel had sent her back to what he called the townhouse because the place he was going next was a place a lady shouldn't go. What the hell? 

“How old are you?” His eyes twinkled and Mihee had to scoot away from her seat, trying to get away from the gardener who was coming closer to her. 

“I am 20, also, has no one told you that it is rude to ask a woman her age?” Mihee snapped but Finnian didn't seem to mind but instead looked guilty. 

“I'm sorry,” he quickly apologized, “should I have not asked?” 

Mihee sighed irritated, “you already did.” 

The asian girl thought that this boy was a lost cause but something about him threw her off. The way he acted was kind of... awkward? More like a chick that had just hatched? She didn't really know to describe it but there was nothing she could do about it. The blond boy then proceeded on sitting next to the girl. Mihee had no idea why this boy was trying to get close to her, “I am also twenty too!” He cheered, “I will make sure to protect you Miss Mihee.” 

“I don't need your protection,” snapped Mihee, deeply offended that someone thought she couldn't defend herself. 

“Yes, I am sure you are capable to protect yourself, Miss,” he agreed happily. Mihee tilted her head in confusion, not understanding what the other was thinking. 

“As much as you are capable of protecting yourself, we, the servants, have the duty to protect you, the young master’s guest.”

Mihee was surprised, she never met someone so dedicated and loyal, maybe except her father and mother. Her father always dedicated his life on Aiki. He would go to great lengths to make her happy and satisfied but Aiki didn't really have things she wanted. She only enjoyed Seung Ui’s company. Their relationship was something Mihee yearn and dreamed of. She had found that euphoria with someone who was like Finnian but Finnian was the same but different. He seemed loyal and seemed to love his master but the love seem more out of respect, she wasn't sure about their history. 

Cole was kind of like Finnian. He was committed and loved Mihee so much. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was safe and happy. The man who was bright and all smiles like Finnian. He had approached her in a friendly manner too. He was the one who showed her the way to fence. 

Mihee looked intently at Finnian. The man didn't seem like he could do anything crazy, pretty much normal... she couldn’t go back to the past since she didn’t know how. She didn’t want to touch the pocket watch because she was afraid that something else, something worse might happen. She had to say farewell to the man she once loved. 

Mihee patted her lap, “Lend me your head.” 

Even though he was confused, Finnian laid his head down onto her lap. Then the blond man felt gentle fingers run through his hair. Her touch was warm and loving, Finnian hadn't expected or experienced this treatment from anyone. He wondered what kind of face Mihee was making... what is the tight smile? Or the frowning one? 

Finnian took a glance at her before tensing and blushing. Mihee looked so relaxed and charming as she smiled a loving sad smile. It was a sight Finnian didn't expect from the lady but if this made her relax this much then he didn't mind doing this much for her. At least... finally he could make help someone. 

Finnian heard her muttering and whispering something, a language he didn’t understand. It was soft and sad. Then slowly her muttering stopped and gentle lips pressed his temple. The blond froze, trying to understand the situation in hand. 

“I’m sorry Finnian,” Mihee said, “and thank you.”

Finnian was about to ask why she was apologizing and thanking him for but their moment was broken when they heard the door to the entrance open. Finnian quickly stood up and ran to the entrance where he joined Meyrin, Baldroy and Tanaka. 

Mihee was frozen that Finnian had ran out like that. She was hoping to touch him more. She sighed before standing and following behind in a more calm manner like always except she had a bright smile on her lips. She was so relaxed that she started humming a song she remembered from her time. 

She came down the stairs and met with Ciel and Sebastian followed by two other men and a chinese man who were talking excitedly with an angry Ciel. One of the other two men quickly noticed her and sneakily walked up the stairs, right passed her. Mihee felt bewildered at the scene.

“Besides, I saved you,” Mihee quickly turned back to the other remaining man. 

“Saved?” Ciel sweat dropped in confusion. The young master seemed like he had no clue what the other was saying who started explaining proudly, “In India, it is common to welcome and entertain benefactors. We even have a saying ‘Entertain your guests even if you must sell your treasures’.”

What in the world was going on? Mihee was so confused and was startled that she had slipped off the steps when the other man suddenly came next to her yelling, “PRIIIINCE! I FOUND IT!” 

Mihee's eyes widened in complete terror as she imagined all possible deaths for her. Would she crack her neck? Would her remaining leg be disfigured? Would she hit her head so hard that she would bleed to death? 

Her fall was cushioned and the asian girl heard a small, “Oof” behind her. Her cane was nowhere to be seen. 

She turned around to see Ciel glaring at the men going upstairs, clearly not happy. 

“Oi!” 

Ciel gave her a look before going up and follow the men with Sebastian right behind the young lord. Finnian came to her aide and stretched out a hand for her to take. Mihee still bewildered, absent mindedly took his hand and pulled herself up. She didn't have time to get her cane and just had Finnian who had his arm out for her to grab and help herself walk to the room they were in. Just when she got there, “This person is the 26th child to the king of the princely state of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar.”

Mihee wanted to stab the man who introduced the prince. Who did he think he was? He almost could have killed her! Her grip on Finnian tightened in frustration and anger. Her good mood was destroyed by this stupid men!

* * *

She was in her room fuming in anger. She really couldn't go anywhere since her cane had manage to get lost. How would such a thing get lost?! She could still walk around but it would take her twice the time she original took. 

Then she realized, she lost a present her parents had gifted her. Mihee grabbed her pillow and threw it to the wall with so much force. 

“Lady Mihe-” “STOP CALLING ME LADY!” Mihee screamed in great anger. The person behind her door stopped speaking for a moment. The silence was welcomed as the girl calmed herself. It was not the fault of the person behind the door. She shouldn't have taken her anger out at him but she really did wish for the title to stop because, just like her father once told her, “It's stupid.” Also, she didn't deserve it. She walked to the door slowly, just so she wouldn't fall. 

“I am sorry,” Mihee said as she opened the door and the man behind the door was looking straight at her. He was in his sleepwear just like Mihee was. Mihee avoided seeing his face. She already knew who it was so she didn't have to see his face to confirm it.

“I found your cane,” he said cautiously and showed her the cane in hand. Mihee took it from his hands and quickly closed the door with a hasten good night. She didn’t want to see anyone, especially not men. The fact that she had almost died had unlocked unwanted memories, memories she buried deep inside her consciousness. She knew that someone she would have to face them never did she think she would face in a place where she had absolute zero support. Her father was not there to be the voice of reason. Her mother was not there to give her silent pillar of hope. She had let go of Cole. Tonight she wanted to just sleep a deep sleep. She just wanted to let everything go. She was tired of feeling and everything. Hopefully she would get better the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is "Alone Together". After the next chapter, I will be putting up drawings of Mihee's outfit of the day so you have a basic idea on what she is wearing! Please comment, favorite and leave kudos~!


	5. Alone Together

Agni was worried. The lady, Mihee, was sitting in front of the Chinese man who had introduced himself as Lau. She glaring at the food, prawn curry and french toast with ginger, then glared at Agni, later at the Chinese man and finally back at the food.

Agni had gone to wake the young lady up, in the morning. The lady groaned and turned away from him and snuggled into her blankets. The prince’s butler found it very adorable but she had to wake up for breakfast. So he called her name again, “Lady Mihee!”

She turned opened her eyes slowly, as if to make sure no one was really there to wake her up, “Good morning!”

“...” she was quiet, like a frozen statue. Her eyes was blank before they grew in fire.

“Go away, I am not getting out of this bed today,” she growled but Agni paid no mind.

“Namaste, Lady Mihee. Breakfast has already been prepared!” he said happily.

“Get out,” Mihee repeated and quickly, a dressed Ciel barged into her room after knocking few times. He looked uncomfortable, “What are you doing in her room now?!”

Sebastian was right behind Ciel and Agni was about to pick the lady up. Mihee’s eyes grew in panic.

“GET AWAY FROM ME!” she screamed sounding afraid.

“Please don’t worry, I won’t drop you!” he started to carry her away and Ciel quickly followed, demanding to put Mihee down but Agni of course ignored them both. Sebastian was about to follow until Meyrin, Finnian and Baldroy ran to the butler to announce their finding.

Finally they were at the dining room. Food ready to be eaten and for everyone to have a good time but her mood seemed to worsen by second. She was not touching her food either. Agni could only feel worry for her. She was so small and lean, she would probably die soon if she didn't eat something. Was the food not to her liking?

“You look a bit pale, miss,” the Chinese man stated and indeed she did look a bit sick. Mihee raised her eyes to the asian man. The room was filled with intense silence but the only woman in the room straightened her back. Her body was tense and her smile was extremely fake, anyone could tell.

“I am completely well,” she said as she slowly stood up. She turned to face the young lord, “are you going out today?”

Ciel shook his head, “I will be doing work and taking lesson in here.”

Mihee nodded and she then walked out of the dining room. Her plate was untouched. The plate was removed by Sebastian who only sighed, “and she didn't eat yesterday's dinner too.”

Ciel shook his head. He was not sure what was going on with Mihee.

* * *

Mihee could only hear that the outside was out for blood. Ciel seemed to be constantly angered by the idiotic prince. Really, Mihee wanted to slap some sense into the man and his servant as well.

There was a knock on her door a knock on her door but she ignored it and she laid on her bed, ready to nap if needed. 10 am was too early for her to be awake.

Slowly a violin sounded through the townhouse and just as slowly it lulled her to sleep. Her eyes grew heavy, her body heated up and her mind started to shut down.

* * *

“I was suspecting this... but not so bad,” a cold hand touched her forehead making her flinch at the touch. The voice was a man, she was disoriented so was unable to identify who this man was and tried to move away. It was impossible to do so, her body was heavy. Because she couldn't move away, she let out a whimper of distress. The hand was quickly moved away.

“My apologies, have I awaken you?” The voice was gentle but Mihee was still in the edge. As her vision cleared, she grabbed her pocket watch and clicked it open, music filled the room. It was 1:40 pm.

“You have a fever,” she heard and this time she turned to the man who stood tall beside the bed.  

“Sebastian,” her voice felt dry but even so she spoke.

“I was wondering if you could be young master's fencing partner?”

Mihee looked at him warily but maybe fencing would make her feel better. She struggled to sit up and grabbed the cane that was leaning against the nightstand.

The butler took her to the room. Ciel was getting ready when he noticed her. He went to her side and examined her face.

“You look ill,” he said.

“As a matter of fact she-” “-not ill,” Mihee interrupted Sebastian and gave him a quick apology. The butler only sighed and handed her a practical use fencing sword. She handed her cane to the butler.

The lesson had begun and the prince and servant just wouldn't shut up or more like the prince wouldn't shut up and the servant was looking at her with worried eyes.

“And just what the hell... are you doing?” The asked bored.

“AAAAAARGH! Shut up! I can't concentrate!” Ciel finally snapped.

“Eh, no need to get mad,” Soma blew raspberries as Ciel breathed out his anger. The young master turned and walked to Mihee with a hand stretched out, “Ok, I get it.”

Mihee places the sword on his hand as he walked by. Surprisingly, Agni was by her side with her cane. She glared at him and the man could only smile awkwardly. Sebastian had gone to her side with a chair for her to seat. She was still glaring at the man who was the prince butler. She still hadn’t forgotten how this man thought he could just waltz in and out and almost startled her to death.

Agni watched as Mihee sat down on the chair provided all while glaring at him. He really didn’t know what he had done to gravely anger the lady.

“Thank you,” was said as fast she could before watching the battle in front of her which Agni started to panic for the Prince Soma’s safety. Ciel was being petty, not telling Soma the rules but maybe that would teach Soma something. Ciel was about to lunge but as fast as a hurricane, Agni rant to Soma’s aid and shoved two fingers into Ciel’s arm. The young master felt his whole arm go numb. Sebastian and the Chinese man looked surprised and Mihee just stared dumbfounded.

The room grew silent and Agni realized that he had hurt the young earl. He panicked, “Ci... Ciel Sir!! My deepest apologies!” the prince’s butler looked at the sword in hand and back at Ciel in terror.

“My body moved on its own when I thought the prince was going to lose!”

Sebastian walked to Ciel’s side and helped him up, “Are you okay?”

He examined Ciel’s right as the young master tried to move it around.

The prince started to laugh, “You have protected a master like me really well, I praise you!”

Mihee felt a vein pop.

“What?” she breathed.

“Agni is my butler, he’s all mine! In other words... I won!”

Ciel frustrated was going to argue but was cut off by the prince, “Now you shall play with me!”

That logic was full, “shit.”

Everyone looked at Mihee and flinched back. Even though she was normally glaring, her glare was more than piercing or stabbing. They were deadly, ready to kill anyone who defied her. She abruptly stood up from her seat, staggering a little bit as she felt slightly dizzy.

“The match was between YOU and Ciel,” she stated every word coated with venom. “Basically you CHEATED. Even if Mr. Agni is, what you say, yours, he is still another person. Maybe if he was your right arm then I would say nothing, but he is a-whole-nother person that got into the fight which was between you and Ciel. I repeated YOU AND CIEL. Only if YOU win then Ciel will play with you but alas, your butler won not you,” The prince was going to argue but Mihee was so sure he would say something stupid so she held up her hand shutting him up and looked at Ciel. Her vision was going off and on, like a television and it was ridiculous how sick she felt at the moment.

“You, in other hand, should have told him the rules. You are also at fault, karma is a bitch, I know,” she felt something pulling her back. Her legs giving in. The last thing she heard was the Chinese man’s voice. “Oya oya.”

The last thing she felt on her skin was big cold hands covering her forehead and eyes. The last thing she felt inside was a swirl of panic. Was she caught?

* * *

She woke up in a dark room. Her room... well, it was not exactly her room. It was a room that Ciel was kind enough to let her use. She wondered why Ciel has not kicked her out yet. He has no duty to her and Mihee has done nothing to get what Ciel has given to her. She had nothing but her prosthetic leg, pocket and cane. She could not going to see her parents or Cole. She would not be able to taste her mother’s cooking. She wouldn’t be able to see her father’s lame jokes.

Just like her mother once said, “What hurts you, you have to let go.”

“Even if it means a lot to me?” Even if it’s family? Friends? Lovers?

Aiki understood what she meant even though she hadn’t said. The Japanese woman nodded, “Even then, you have to let go because you have to survive.”

She looked at her long black wavy hair. She should start again, new life, new identity and kill the girl she is now. Maybe then, she would stop suffering. She would stop missing her mother and father but then again, her past would always haunt her.

She shook her head and started to think about Ciel again. Why had he not kicked her out yet? Did the young lord want something from her? She was not sure, but maybe her answers were coming to her because Ciel had knocked the door two times before coming in, maybe he thought she was still sleeping. Upon realizing that she was awake he stopped dead in his tracks.

“I didn’t think you were awake,” Ciel said not moving from where he stood, it was as if he was waiting for her to let him move.

Mihee wanted to snort but she didn't want to embarrass him when he was kind enough to visit her.

“You are a little too far, don't you think?” She asked as she sat up and leaned onto her pillows. “This is your home, you can go and leave whenever you want.”

Ciel snorted, he looked incredulously at her, “Yes, but I respect your space. I noticed you would try to avoid being close to anyone as much as possible.”

Mihee blinked at that. She didn't think anyone would have noticed. She averted her eyes away from Ciel and settled with looking at the pocket watch on the nightstand.The young lord sighed and decided to take a seat on the corner of the bed and noticed the small flinch from Mihee.

“You were unwell,” Ciel stated a fact. Yes, she was unwell. She felt sick of all the changes she was going through right now. She just didn’t want to accept the fact that she was not going to see her parents anymore. They were what kept her complete but they were not with her anyone. She was all alone.

The young lord took her silence as a form of agreement and he made his way and sit on the corner edge of the bed. Mihee didn't know what the other wanted but she was glad he was there. She couldn't have handled the loneliness alone.

“Why are you here, Ciel?” Her curiosity was voiced out and there was no venom in her words. She was genuinely curious which was a rare sight for Ciel. She would always have tight smile or was glaring at everyone and everything.

“I couldn't sleep and I wanted to check up on you,” he said. It seemed to be the truth but Mihee could tell he was not saying everything.

“Well, you have checked on me. I am very much well alive,” Mihee said teasingly.

“You must be tired, dealing with the prince and his butler.”

Ciel shrugged, “I will leave when you fall asleep. You look like you need company.”

Mihee snorted, “so do you.”

She only meant it as a joke but the young man huffed and avoided eye contact, like he was not going to deny it. That was when Mihee saw all of Ciel but mainly the air around him, the loneliness.

Even with if he had servants that were loyal to him and admired him, even if that red woman was with him, even when that blond woman and young lady were there, he was always alone. He didn't accept and preferred to be alone, handle it alone.

The asian woman smiled slightly. Yeah, she would remember what her father once told her, “You are not the only one who will be alone. There will be others too... Just like your mother and I once were... so..”

Mihee brought her hand up and held it up to Ciel who only stared in confusion.

“I guess I don't mind being alone together with you.”

* * *

 

 Meet Mihee! It's a drawing made by a friend! She drew Mihee as I imagined her to be! 

 


	6. Haunting Past

Agni finally remembered what he had done to anger the lady so much and maybe that was the reason why she was so angry at them. He really wanted to apologize to the lady but she was sick and in bed rest. Sir Ciel had allowed no one near her room until she recovered.

It has been three days since Prince Soma and Agni met the Phantomhive and Lady Mihee. It has been two days since Lady Mihee became ill. Yesterday, Prince Soma and Agni started looking for the Mina.

Agni wanted to apologize to the lady as fast he could before he went out. He wanted to leave without getting noticed after all. He was mulling over how to get in touch with Lady Mihee. The lady didn't even seem to like him that much!

Agni had just put Prince Soma to sleep was about to leave the townhouse while wondering how to apologize to the lady.

“What are you doing?” Agni almost screamed and immediately snapped his attention behind him. The source of his worries was there, standing and healthy, with her cane. She was not glaring at him anymore more... her expression had soften so much that Agni almost thought she was another person but then again it could be a facade.

“Ah, Lady-” “Just Mihee,” she said without hesitation but her eyes glazed with guilt for interrupting.

“Miss-” “Just Mihee,” she repeated but this time she was strict and it flustered Agni. Her request was impossible to complete!

A quiet breathy giggle invaded the prince’s butler’s ears and his attention was back on the little lady. Her soft smile, although slightly tight, was like an art made by a master. That's when he noticed her wearing the western clothes and not the western robes... rags?

It was purple dress with black edges and frills and black flowers head piece. Her dark hair was up in a high ponytail, her chin length side fringe was like a bob cut hair.

“Ah, I am sorry,” she said with worry, “Your troubled face was kind of funny that I couldn't help myself.”

He snapped out of his daze and panicked, “Oh no! I should be the one to apologize!”

He got on his knee and brought his hands together, “I almost sent you to death when I startled you on the stairs!”

Mihee only smiled and slowly placed her hands on Agni’s, surprising the man. He had noticed how she tried to avoid any physical contact with anyone. Actually her actions were so clear that almost everyone had noticed (probably). So for her to go ahead and initiate physical touch, it had to be a lot harder to her.

“I know it was dangerous and I was really angry but look at me,” her smile grew a bit tighter but never lost the soft approach, “I am alive and you realize your mistake so I am okay. Also I am sorry I snapped at Prince Soma and gave you a hard time, actually I am looking for Prince Soma. Ciel gave me lecture about how I shouldn't give problemas to his guests.”

“Pro-Problemas?”

“Ah, I mean problems!” Mihee said clearly embarrassed. Agni couldn't help but fall into daze again. This woman was so much different than Mina. Mihee was honest to her feelings and was not afraid to show it but she still respected other people's feelings (except when she frustrated or angry). She never hurt unless they hurt her first just like Agni almost threatened her life (even though it wasn't on purpose). If they realized their wrong doings then she would forgive. Was she what westerners called “Angels”?

What Agni found beautiful was her sincerity. Yes, she was pretty physically but for her to look for him just to apologize to him when she didn’t like to be physically close to someone was just was beautiful. Agni also understood that Mihee never liked it when others lowered themselves, like she fancied equality.

Just like she was doing right now, Mihee knelt down to the floor when she was uncomfortable enough with touching him, she had lowered herself to Agni. She gave him an awkward smile, the tight one. Agni understood her silence. He didn’t know how or why but he just did. Her silence spoke bigger than actual words. _You and I are the same._

“What are you doing here anyway? Is the prince awake?” Mihee asked as she she was helped to stand by Agni. He couldn’t let a lady kneel on the floor. A lady shouldn’t kneel on the floor anyway!

“It’s 2:40 a.m,” she said as she opened her pocket watch to check the time and left it open to enjoy the music that came out. Agni gasped and avoided to look at the woman in front of him. How could he tell Mihee the misdeeds he had done?

Mihee tilted her head in confusion. The asian fencer had  always been good at reading people's moods just like her father was, but of course her father was better because of experience. The asian daughter could never tell her mother’s moods, only her father could.

Right now from Agni, Mihee was able to tell he was feeling rather down about something. Mihee was about to say something when Agni panicked.

_How do I distract her?! How do I make a believable excuse?! I could just knock her out but she would be angry! I don't want her to be angry! She is pretty when she smiles!_

Mihee stepped closer to Agni who became alarmed and held her hands and screamed the last thing that crossed his mind, “You are very beautiful when you smile!”

Mihee was stunned. Seeing her bewildered, Agni took the opportunity and quickly ran out of the house. Soon after, Ciel and co. came down to see her frozen form.

“Didn’t I say you should be resting?” Ciel snarled waking Mihee from her tense moment, blushing furiously. She was embarrassed for being caught off guard.

“I-I slept all day so I am feeling all better!” the fencer lamely snapped back at the boy. Trying to escape the embarrassment she quickly asked, “B-Besides where are all of you going?”

“We are going to follow Agni!” the prince said and took a head start. Noticing the prince was awake, Mihee was about to stop him but...

“Hey!” Ciel quickly followed and the remaining two said nothing and walked away. Mihee just silently watched them go.

_“You are very beautiful when you smile!”_

Mihee's face immediately fumed as she robotically went back to her room. She had no idea what was going on in that man’s head. Why did he run away? Was he embarrassed? Was that the reason he ran away? What did he even like about her? What if it all a joke? What if he didn't mean it? What if he said it just to tease her?

“Ah,” the asian fencer just realized what she was doing. She didn't understand why she was acting like this. Of course Agni was a handsome man and so was Ciel, Sebastian and that Chinese man. So may have slightly shy to Agni but that didn’t make sense. Or maybe it did. She was not really paying attention to anyone’s appearance until Agni had complimented her. She was too busy sorting out her own past. She still didn’t know how to handle the fact that she didn’t know how to return home. She had to let go but she didn’t know how either. There was also the title she was refusing to acknowledge. She didn’t know what “Lady Sapphire” was or what role it was. She had no interest about it either so, she never asked.

She sat on the bed as she thought back to her mother. Mihee knew her mother hid her feelings for others. Aiki would step down for others and always give. Her mother always liked to be useful, even if it hurted her in the end. Even when she got hurt, she would hide it. The Japanese woman would always act for the sake of others.

Mihee remembered her father telling her that Aiki acted like that because she yearned for love. She thought that if she had to get hurt for others to be happy then she would get hurt. But love was not the only reason. Aiki was self-reflecting as well. She had once hated the world, so she thought that helping others was a way to atone for it.

Once Mihee had entered college, Seung-Ui had admitted to his daughter that both Aiki and the Korean man had not met like the characters in a children's book. Aiki was desperately seeking for any kind of affection or attention and Seung-Ui was not interested to be in a relationship since his previous girlfriend had passed away but needed relief. Aiki, although needing only attention, had fallen in love with Seung-Ui at first sight. That was not the case with Seung-Ui. It took a lot of time for Seung-Ui to slowly accept Aiki, who tried her best to get him to like her. Apparently, her father liked Aiki’s persistence and stubbornness.

They had a long distance relationship for 10 years, lived together for another 2 years and finally got married. After a year of marriage, Mihee was born on January. They lived in a lovely and cozy home in Los Angeles. Her mother had once read her a book about a historical fencer who deeply inspired Mihee. Then she went to her first fencing lesson, meeting Cole who taught her everything she needed to know.

Mihee smiled, those were the best days of her life because it was simple and innocent. It was all over when she was kidnapped on her way home. She remembered the day she woke up in a disgusting cargo filled with dirty, dirty children. The pace was dark, so dark that Mihee could hardly see. She remembered the stage... the horrifying where she got picked... A man tying her up... then pushing her... her leg...  HER LEG WAS--

The sound of glass breaking startled her awake. She stayed laying on her bed, frozen. Every muscle of her body was rock tense as she forgot how to breathe for a moment.

Seeing that nothing seemed to be out of place, Mihee decided to move. Her body was fully alerted as she grabbed her cane, unsheathed it a little bit, just in case something really was happening.

She slowly made her way of the room, inspecting every corner and double checking. She heard people talking from the prince’s room so she quietly tiptoed over. The door was halfway open and on the doorway was leaning Ciel.

Mihee watched his back as she started to hear what he was saying, “... humiliated as a pet... My house was burnt, my family was killed.”

The asian fencer could feel his anger growing at every word he said, “I was such... a powerless kid.”

Mihee sheathed her sword back and let herself relax a little bit. She could only watch Ciel’s back as he stopped leaning onto the doorframe. Such a tragedy had fallen on those shoulders.

“Therefore I returned to this place in order to make those who put me through such a fate taste the same humiliation. The successors of the next generation killed three years prior would come to me as long as I am the head of the Phantomhive family that stands in their way. I am waiting... for them to come and try kill me here.”

Mihee was slowly growing uneasy. That was the hollowness she saw in his eye that snowy day? He was throwing his life away for revenge? Why not keep living and revenge? Why did he have to risk his life?

Unknown to Mihee, she had let go of her cane and hastily stumbled to Ciel. She grabbed Ciel, who was startled at the noise behind him, by his sleeves. The Asian woman opened her mouth to ask but nothing came out. She was in complete terror and confused.

The prince did asked what she wanted to ask so she only stared at the young lord for his answer.

“Why... why do you have to go so far?”

Ciel looked square in her eyes, as if answering her instead of the prince. He gently helped the woman up, “Moping around filled with sadness and sorrow... even dead people can do that.”

Mihee wanted to deny that but Ciel was not done, “However... I will live and stand on my own two feet. If we were to die one day, wouldn't it be better to have no regrets? I'm not saying that getting revenge for predecessors is an admirable thing.”

Mihee's hold on his clothes tightened, her knuckles going white at how strongly she was clutching. Ciel patted her hands in a form of comfort but Mihee ignored it, only tightening further.

“This is just a pastime of mine,” he continued. Seeing that Mihee wouldn't loosen her grip, he decided to tuck her chin length side fringe behind her ear.

“It is a game that could be won by either... Those guys or I as the Earl of the Phantomhive,” his eye grew determined and Mihee's disbelief made her loosen her grip.

_It was all a game?_

“Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell... a chance as thin as a spider’s thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out. I decided not to give up and reach for it. We humans have that strength,” he then turned around and wrapped an arm around Mihee's waist to help her walk.

“Though grasping it or not is up to the person,” he said as he started to walk away with a pale Mihee.

“This boring speech is over. Sebastian, I want to talk to you about West, after I send Miss Mihee back to her room. She looks sick again. Come,” Mihee ignored anything else that was going on. She only looked at the man in front of her. His strong arms was holding her up but the asian woman was not happy. She was even more saddened, the urge to cry was slowly winning over as tears were making themselves known.

Mihee was being held by two strong arms that belong to Ciel, but would hold Ciel when he needed to be held?

Mihee also felt like she was petty. The young lord had gone through so many things. He lost his parents and his mansion was burnt to crisp. He had literally lost everything almost like Mihee had but Ciel had handled it. The asian girl was embarrassed at how she handled hers. It was immature of her but she had never thought that she would lose her parents and life a second time...


	7. Letting Go

Nightmares never stopped. They never truly had stopped. They were always there but she could sleep peacefully because she was dead tired but now that she had calmed down, the nightmares had resurfaced again. That was the reason why she had woken up at 2 a.m. before seeing Agni being sneaky.

Mihee, on the other hand, also lost her parents figuratively and kind of literally, twice. The asian woman shuddered at the memories starting to creep in her mind. It was like dark shadows slowly wrapping themselves around her small body.

_Please..._

Mihee gasped for air.

_엄마... 엄마..._

Her mother, she wanted her mother right now. The one who would hold her until she fell asleep. The one who listened to her cry and cried together with her. Her mother was nowhere just like Ciel and the young lord was handling it all by himself. Mihee was ashamed of herself.

“Miss Mihee,” Ciel came into the room, looking tired. The asian woman was not surprised, he had stayed up the whole night.

“I keep insisting for you to call me Mihee,” Mihee growled without venom.

Ciel shrugged and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the asian woman stand in front of the window.

“Why do you keep looking at the window? There is nothing out there.”

Mihee kept her silence as she kept gazing out. Ciel wasn't bothered that she wasn't giving him an answer, instead he stood and stood beside her to gaze out. He wanted to try and see what she was looking at.

“What are you looking at exactly?” Just like he had said, where was nothing out. It was his garden, the moon, houses. Maybe she was looking at the moon? No, she wasn't looking up.

“I am looking at exactly that,” she finally answered.

Ciel tilted his head in confusion.

“I am looking at nothing, I guess I am reminding myself that I don't have my source of comfort anymore,” she muttered as she let her fingers glide down the glass.

“The moon was my comfort, the garden was the voice of reason and the breeze was what I once loved. These three things have been taken away from but it is still there and I can't reach it. Just like this window is keeping me from reaching,” Ciel then seemed to have understood what she was trying to say but he had one question before he could her problem.

“Why not break the glass?” He said and turned around to take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Because I don't know how to breakthrough, it is unbreakable,” was the response. Ciel could tell just by watching the asian woman that she was very lonely and needed/wanted comfort from someone. The young lord slumped on his bed before gazing at Lady Sapphire, the title passed down from mother to daughter. The pocket watch had the Phantomhive’s and the Lady Sapphier’s insignia mixed together, a way of saying that both families had united.

“I haven't told you everything about your family,” he said and patted the bed, implying he wanted the woman to sit next to him. Mihee obeyed and quietly sat down, her eyes still locked to the window.

“You never asked about your family background or anything related, I believed it was because you were trying to get used to the fact you are a Lady but...”

Mihee only nodded as if understanding where Ciel was getting at, “I was not trying to get used to the title, Ciel. I was rejecting it and have no interest in status.”

The young lord agreed by nodding hi head before becoming more aware and serious, “why?”

“I don't know anything about etiquette, I have no family, I have no one I can rely on. Basically, I have nothing that makes me a “lady”, which reminds me,” Mihee stopped gazing at the window and turned to Ciel.

“Why are you allowing me under your roof? I have nothing to offer you,” she was genuinely curious.

“Where do I even begin,” Ciel wondered as he sighed, suddenly exhausted.

“Your grandparents ran away from Japan to England. The reasons are unknown but they were living in a rather quiet and happy life. They helped the poor with food and clothing. The queen heard of this and went to check it. She saw their daughter hiding stuff in places adults and little kids would never have thought,” Ciel explained and the door opened, revealing Sebastian, and the young lord stood and walked to a certain corner. Sebastian went straight to the closet and picked out some clothes.

“Your mother was elected to be the Queen’s treasures. She kept the Queen’s treasure safe and hidden,” Sebastian approached Ciel with some clothes before setting them on a chair and helped Ciel undress. Mihee, being the audience, became flustered and quickly faced away. She was trying to listen when Ciel was saying without being embarrassed but she had to admit, lean men like Ciel was very hot... Mihee quickly pinched her arm and flinched at the pain.

“She and her family were always deeply in danger, but Lady Aiki was always able to keep the Queen’s treasure safe, they were great loyal fighters. They were also known to be pranksters. Lady Aiki had gone to Weston College disguised as a man and started up a game,” Mihee started to deeply doubt her mother doing such a thing. Aiki was no prankster even if she tried to joke.

“That's where your mother and my father met. I don't really know what happened between them but my father has told me that the existence of that pocket watch is proof that our family has united, meaning that your family property and roles is also the Phantomhive’s,” Ciel then turns around only to see the back that belong to Mihee and she seemed to be panicking about something.

“Are you listening?”

“E-Estoy escuchando!” yelped the poor flustered woman as she took a quick glimpse at him and calmed down, realizing he was dressed.  

“Anyway,” Ciel sighed as he approached the woman sitting on the edge of his bed and knelt down.

“It also means that I am to support you because you are a candidate after all.”

“Candidate?” Mihee repeated.

“A candidate as my marriage partner,” he answered.

Mihee froze as if she was a rock, completely shocked at what Ciel had just said. Ciel looked confused as to why she was so dumbfounded but shrugged it off. He stood and walked around the bed to the other side. He was tired so he was going to sleep.

“The queen gifted your mother a new family name and titled her, Marchioness of Springwell. You are the next Marchioness of Springwell and continue the duties. Although your first duty seems to be to know the basic etiquette so Sebastian will start your lessons today,” Ciel said as he laid down. “After all no one has understood the puzzle the late Marchioness left to find the Queen’s treasure.”

Sebastian smiled, creepily if Mihee could add, as he guided the stunned woman out of the room.

* * *

Mihee hated the etiquette lessons. Some went against her ideals. It was stupid really but it also really worried her. She clicked her pocket watch open and close. It was fine since no one was with her.

Sebastian had given her a list of etiquette for her to read and execute while walking with books on her head. It was a stupid exercise, she was able to do easily. She had done this before with her mother's help and support. She went through this so she could go out and with her parents, so she could fence and so she could live as normally as possible. It was to train her prosthetic leg.

Mihee stopped reading and just remembered how she missed that. She missed her home back in Los Angeles. Her mother's cooking and her father's nonsense. The family's three cats, Earl, Duke and Lea. She would not be able to see the few friends that she had. She had to let go. So she unsheathed her sword and...

* * *

“Miss Mihee, Sebastian made curry and needs all the hel...” it was Finnian.

“Who... are you,” The blond was surprised. There was no asian woman with a fierce glare like a tiger but an asian man? Woman? calm like a lake as they looked at the paper in their hand.

He inspected the person from head to toe and noticed that this person was wearing a dress. The top was a white frilled dress shirt. Her stomach area was a black and the skirt was royal blue. Her face was Mihee's own face.

Then on closer inspection... her hair, “Your hair?!”

Her hair was cut up to her collar bone. Her fringe was swayed to the left while few strands disobeyed and stayed in the right. Her hair never lost its waviness.

Mihee stopped reading from her paper and gave Finnian a nervous smile as she fiddled with her hair. There was a light blush on her cheeks as she looked at floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

“Do I look strange?”

Finnian thought his heart was pierced by something. The sight of Mihee being nervous with a light blush on her cheeks was completely adorable.

“N-No, not at all!” Finnian replied quickly then just behind him, Sebastian came into the room together with Ciel and Soma.

“What's wrong Finnian?” Sebastian questioned the gardener, completely disregarding the woman in front of them.

“Um!” The gardener was trying his best to explain the situation but it was not needed. Prince Soma looked at the woman and exclaimed, “what happened to your hair?”

Then it was Ciel's and Sebastian's turned to look at the woman and be alarmed at her hair.

“What have done to your hair?” Ciel gasped.

Mihee didn't understand the graveness of cutting her hair, to her it was only hair but also, “I cut off some strings with the past.”

She started reading the paper and tilted her head in confusion before folding the paper. She turned to Finnian, “Was there anything you needed?”

Her attempt to give a kind tight smile was laughable.

“Oh, yes,” he said happy that the lady was trying her best, “Sebastian made curry and needs all the help he needs to win the Royal Warrant.”

Mihee nodded lightly but stiffly, “I see, then am I allowed to help?”

The men quickly showed her out. Noticing that Agni was not in the group, Mihee was pouted her lips. She really wanted to see him.

* * *

 

Before they all sat on the dining table and try the curry, Mihee had changed her clothes to a purple dress and wore black gloves. Her hair was tied in the middle.

Mihee was not comfortable with the gloves and was about to remove then but Sebastian coughed from beside her. Mihee froze and glared at him. Sebastian sigh reminding himself to scold the woman later.

Mihee was starting to hate the rules of the so called Victorian Era. Why change three times a day?! Besides this dresses was really hard to put on because it was layers after layers after layers! It was thanks to Sebastian who found a easier way for Mihee because she would let no one help her, not even Meyrin, and she would come out as a mess.

“Yuck!”

Everyone one looked at Prince Soma surprised and in disbelief, except Mihee who got curious about the food and ate. It was not that bad but not good either.

“It doesn't please you?” Sebastian asked confused. The prince jolted and panicked, “Ah! No no. It's just that it's too different from what I have in India!”

The prince was sweating drastically as the butler blankly looked at the prince.

“This... This...” the prince tried to explain, looking for words that would not anger the butler.

“It is alright, please continue,” the butler reassured. The prince scratched his cheek as he looked away.

“Firstly, the taste is too weak and I can't smell anything. I can still feel something like powder in my mouth. Such a thing is not curry.”

The butler was deep in thought as he said, “that's strange. I used the finest curry powder...”

Mihee just kept eating the chicken in the curry. Chicken curry was always good so she didn't care for what was going on in the conversation. In her mind, she was thinking on how to approach Ciel about not wanting to be a candidate. She didn't like all this rule she had to do. It was too restricting. Anything that restricted her was too much of a hassle. Even changing her clothes so many times a day! It was stupid. Mihee sighed to herself, she had to get used to this timeline if she wanted to survive.


	8. Escape

**ESCAPE**  

* * *

 

They were currently waiting for the ingredients to come and the etiquette lessons continued and Mihee still could not get to used to. This list was the basic things she had to complete with Sebastian as her teacher.

  
*Learn to govern yourself and to be gentle and patient.  
*Never speak or act in anger.  
*Remember that, valuable as is the gift of speech, silence is often more valuable.  
*Learn to speak in a gentle tone of voice.  
*Learn to say kind and pleasant things when opportunity offers.  
*Do not neglect little things if they can affect the comfort of others.  
*Learn to deny yourself and prefer others.  
*Beware of meddlers and tale bearers.

  
Never speak in anger? Speak in a gentle voice? Silence in valuable? That was just plain stupid but this were rules she had to follow. This era was an era where everyone wore fake masks, and never showed their true self. Could Mihee do that?   
“Your voice is too tight,” Sebastian reprimanded. Mihee had the urge to bite her lips in frustration. What is gentle speaking anyway?!  
“I must say that I disagree,” she said, even she could hear the frustration leaking out of her voice, “I was speaking just as gently and I could muster.”   
Sebastian sighed and shook his head in disappointment. What a devil he could be... Mihee’s smile was starting to drop and Sebastian took a held out a ruler.   
Mihee groaned, finally letting go of her facade and held out her hands. One strike but it still hurt her hands.   
“Hijo de puta...” Mihee muttered under her breath.   
Sebastian raised a brow and Mihee quickly covered it up with a smile, “Nothing, Sebastian!”  
Sebastian sighed again. At least he would give her a little freedom since it was just the beginning. The butler took out his pocket watch and checked the time.   
“I have to get dinner ready, please go and try have a conversation with the young master and his guest.”   
Mihee nodded and the butler left. Just as he closed the door, the asian woman growled at door. She's been doing nothing but stay indoors and practice to be a “proper lady”. She didn’t understand why she had to do through this lessons, at least she was able to avoid math and other subjects. Besides that, Mihee felt like she was suffocating in this house. Oh don’t get her wrong, the house was big and spacious, but it was filled with pressure of responsibilities and titles. They were things that Mihee didn’t have in this era.   
Mihee looked at the window just to calm her nerves before she went to see Ciel and Soma. She was in the first floor where she had access to the front garden. Then she saw a figure just outside the gates that seemed to be looking at her. Curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed a coat that covered her upper part of the body. She had worn a dark wine dress with charcoal linings. She found it easier to use a bustle because it was easier to put on but a little harder to walk in. She also wore her pocket watch as a necklace.  
The lady sneaked peeked around her room, just to make sure no one was there, before opening the window. She saw the figure noticed her and made a run for it but Mihee was not going to let that go. She jumped over the windowsill and then over the townhouse barriers with ease before running after the person with slight difficulty.   
The person was fairly taller than her but was too far for Mihee to see how tall. She noticed they were going into town, a place where Mihee had been once with Ciel. She suddenly felt excited and forgot about the figure she was chasing after, not noticing how the figure also stopped running and turned around to watch her. Mihee was too busy looking around and at people’s clothes.  
Then her eyes laid upon a store’s window. There were other women looking through it so Mihee slowly walked to it and peered through the glass. It was store full of beautiful accessories. Mihee always loved historical accessories. Her eyes were stuck to a very simple but beautiful floral hairpin.   
“Ah, if I had money I would have bought it...” Mihee muttered to herself as she moved her cane to the other hand. Then bells rang as the door opened but Mihee paid no mind that as she was caught on how much she wanted to pin. That was until a gloved hand grabbed the pin. Surprised that the pin she wanted was taken right before her eyes, Mihee felt like the pin was rejecting her in a way. She turned her attention to a man and the clerk. They were already wrapping up the pin into a present.  
“Must be nice,” Mihee said as she thought how the man was getting a getting for his wife or girlfriend. Mihee truly doubted that any man in this era would love her for who she truly was. She didn’t know what to think about Ciel. They were not in love but it was possible for them to get married. She was only a candidate so Ciel could easily say he didn’t want to marry her and Mihee was fine with giving up her title and give the job to Ciel if that’s what he wanted.   
Now that she thought about Ciel, Sebastian had told her to speak with Ciel and Soma.   
“I’m dead meat,” she whispered and tried to look for the way home but she totally lost her way. She was slowly growing uneasy and panicky. How would she get back to the town house?! She had no place to stay? What could she do?  
She felt a tug on her skirt and saw a little boy with a beautifully wrapped box. She bent down, but not kneeling. It was hard to stand up again after kneeling and would need assistance. Trying to calm her nerves she smiled at the boy, “Can I help you?”  
The boy pushed the box into her hands, “The mister said to give this to you and to tell you to follow the trail of rocks over there!”   
The boy pointed at a direction before running away to catch up with his mother. Mihee was confused and she opened the box. She found the same pin she wanted to buy but also a locket with a swallow engraved on it. Who had bought a pin for her?  
She took out the pin and locket and saw there was a small note with cursive letters written on it. She took out the note and read:   
Our afternoon stroll has come to an end, my lady. Although our time was short and lonely, I am glad I could see you and your colors. Maybe next time we will see each other up close. Today will be our very first little secret. I’ll see you again.  
Mihee didn’t know what to think about but her body moved to where the little boy had pointed. She saw a rock then another and slowly she was following a trail of rocks. If she was in the right state of mind then she would have thought that this was a trap but she felt no ill intent. Somehow, she felt excited and it was fun. She followed the trail of rocks and started to hum a song she enjoyed singing before coming to the Victorian Era. Slowly she began to the gates of the town house. When she was up to the gates, she saw that on the snow it was written something and she read, “Safely home, my lady.”   
Mihee couldn’t help but feel warm inside her heart and it made her wonder who it was. She erased the message with her prosthetic foot. Just as she finished clearing the existence of the message and hid the gifts under her coat, the door slammed open to see Ciel barking orders behind him.  
“Check every room a second time! Sebastian, let’s go!” He turned and saw Mihee standing there looking innocent. Clearly she wasn’t innocent at all. Ciel stared at her and Sebastian sighed... in relief? Sebastian turned around, “Cease all the search, we’ve found Lady Mihee.”  
Not knowing what to say, Mihee shifted her foot and smiled sheepishly at Ciel, “Um... I am here?”  
As if that was the wake up call, Ciel stormed to the gate and swung the gate open. He grabbed her arms and shook her, “What do you think you were doing?!”  
Mihee flinched and bowed her head guiltily, “I’m... sorry. I wanted to... go out.”  
They stayed like that in what seemed like forever until Ciel sighed and let her go. He turned around and started to walk home.   
“I’m just glad you are okay.”  
Mihee smiled slightly and quickly followed Ciel’s pace, “I am glad to be okay!”


End file.
